


【POT/TF、植物組】七日晴（全）

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: Warning背景：中陰、第二次世界大戰ＣＰ：塚不二、真幸、植物組友情向設定：少將手塚 x 已故上校不二文風：短篇，對話體，不算是HE或是BE關鍵字：人鬼殊途，心念同歸
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 往前走，別回頭。

** （01）1945年8月31日 **

你以為墓園很安靜嗎？城市的後山一望無際，神社主殿放著佛像，然而這裡到了下雨天或是晚上卻不是只有安靜可以形容。 **─幸村精市**  
其實這裡很熱鬧，但你看不到。 **─白石藏之介**  
但願你看不到，不然會刷新你的三觀。 **─幸村精市**  
所以到底是誰會想要在這個地方發呆，我實在很好奇。 **─白石藏之介**  
一名四十五歲的青年呢，以沉穩的氣質來說實在非常像弦一郎。 **─幸村精市**  
真田弦一郎？你又想到老情人。 **─白石藏之介**  
你信不信我等等把野狗引去你的棺木附近吵死你？ **─幸村精市**  
別！我錯了，我就說這裡只有你才是大魔王，沒發現除了我之外沒人敢接近你嗎？ **─白石藏之介**  
所以我們來看看這位青年是誰。 **─幸村精市**  
墓園看守人白川先生終於說了答案，那名有著清俊外貌卻神情哀傷的男人他是手塚國光。 **─柳蓮二**  
呦，蓮二你出現了，你的消息一如既往地靈通。 **─白石藏之介**  
不像某人這麼不可靠。 **─幸村精市**  
你要說的是魂，我已經不是人很久了。 **─白石藏之介**  
還有更多的資料嗎？手塚國光，這號人物我怎麼沒聽說過？ **─幸村精市**  
我們待在中陰太久了，與現實社會有落差也是理所當然。 **─白石藏之介**  
手塚國光，跟我說說他有什麼特別之處，又或者你已經探聽到了什麼。 **─幸村精市**  
陸軍少將，負責亞洲區的戰事，爺爺手塚國一是陸軍元帥。雖說入伍是家學淵源但他的能力也十分出挑。比起上戰場，現在戰線的決策者才是他。 **─柳蓮二**  
這麼詳細的消息你都打探出來了，太厲害了吧？你是不是有離開中陰？ **─白石藏之介**  
別吵，蓮二你繼續說。1917年榊號被炸毀作為指揮官的我絕對無法忘記當時候的事情。手塚國一我是聽說過的，一戰時期已經官拜陸軍少將。如果是手塚國一的孫子那我也不是很意外，相信他已得他的真傳。 **─幸村精市**  
你就別耿耿於懷了，我跟蓮二都沒怪你。 **─白石藏之介**  
那我就繼續說了。現在都在傳說手塚國光能夠在各戰線判斷精準是因為他的副官，不二周助。 **─柳蓮二**  
不二周助？如果說手塚國光我勉強還算認識，不二周助又是哪號人物？ **─幸村精市**  
官拜陸軍上校，但聰穎異常。雖然有著極準確的槍法，不過身體一直也不怎麼好。昨夜裡聽聞其同袍兼摯友佐伯虎次郎戰亡的消息，當天就病故了。 **─柳蓮二**  
不是吧，與摯友死去的日子都在同一天，有這麼湊巧的事？ **─白石藏之介**  
追思會也還沒辦吧？畢竟我們還沒見到不二周助的墓碑。 **─幸村精市**  
所以手塚國光是來看不二周助的墓碑要放在哪裡嗎？ **─白石藏之介**  
大概是的。 **─柳蓮二**  
怪不得我們還沒見到不二周助。 **─白石藏之介**  
你很期待見到他？ **─幸村精市**  
不只是藏之介，傳說中的天才軍師，就連我也想見見他。 **─柳蓮二**  
那手塚國光怎麼辦？他的狀態不太好。 **─白石藏之介**  
他哀傷得真讓人難以置信。 **─幸村精市**  
我們能做些什麼嗎？ **─白石藏之介**  
現在可能沒辦法。我們要等，等我們的新成員。 **─柳蓮二**  
哇！下雨了！手塚國光好像沒要離去。這樣好嗎，萬一著涼了怎麼辦？ **─白石藏之介**  
墓園也沒有地方能躲雨，但願看守人晚一點會來請他回去。 **─柳蓮二**  
你真是一點都沒改變醫官的習慣呢，藏之介。 **─幸村精市**  
那是當然的，我希望他不要在這裡淋雨太久。 **─白石藏之介**  
蓮二有打聽到不二周助的追思會是什麼時候嗎？ **─幸村精市**  
明天。如果沒有意外，明天這裡就會聚集很多人。 **─柳蓮二**  
肯定會非常熱鬧，不要說我們，肯定也會驚動那些人。 **─白石藏之介**  
他們還是人嗎？是魂魄吧。藏之介，這不是你剛剛才說過的而已？ **─幸村精市**  
不管如何，見機行事。為了我國的未來他都必需振作才行。 **─柳蓮二**

手塚國光晉升為陸軍少將的時間並不太好，甚至可說他是「臨危受命」，可戰事告急，能夠有膽識有能力的人手塚國光是最好的人選。─《東京日日新聞》   
軍方看中的當然還包括其祖父手塚國一上將在陸軍及軍中的影響力。或許有這層關係在，手塚少將在軍中幾乎沒有被找過任何麻煩。─大石秀一郎   
我永遠記得手塚國光被升為少將的時候，那天並沒有多少人恭賀他。不是不願意恭賀，而是事態並不允許。─佐伯虎次郎   
珍珠港事變是重要的契機，美國就此加入戰局。偷襲珍珠港並不是明智的做法。─《大阪每日新聞》

** （02）1945年9月1日 **

白川先生說了，手塚國光確實是為了找尋適合的地方給不二周助下葬。不過我認為這種擔心是多餘，畢竟這個神社本來就是招魂神社，特別是供奉戰爭亡靈，比如我們這些死於一戰的軍人。 **─幸村精市**  
且距離指揮總部也不遠，難怪手塚國光會跑來這裡。 **─白石藏之介**  
可這裡不是適合發呆的地方。 **─柳蓮二**  
白川先生領著陸軍一行人來到墓園，我看到手塚國光了，他似乎又比昨日更加憔悴。 **─幸村精市**  
但願只是精神上的不濟。 **─白石藏之介**  
我就知道手塚國光來肯定沒好事，你見到那些蠢蠢欲動的鬼魂了嗎？ **─幸村精市**  
大家肯定不是來看手塚國光，不過是好奇新成員罷了。 **─柳蓮二**  
明明這麼難過，他卻沒有哭出來，這樣對心理狀態也不好。 **─白石藏之介**  
他不能哭，這麼多人看著。 **─幸村精市**  
手塚國光他們放下棺木了，放的力道很輕，生怕會弄痛裡面的不二周助。 **─柳蓮二**  
他們開始唸著祈禱詞，聽著內容是《地藏王本願經》，他們唸經文的聲音很好聽，像是炊煙一般緩緩升入天空。 **─幸村精市**  
讓我忍不住想著為什麼我們還在這裡，如果中陰真如《地藏王本願經》裡面所寫的一樣。 **─白石藏之介**  
你的問題我也有想過，可我們要維持善念，神社的菩薩都會看著，興許有一天能夠離開中陰進入輪迴。 **─柳蓮二**  
希望有那麼一天。 **─幸村精市**  
希望那天能盡早到來。 **─白石藏之介**  
棺木裡的青年很瘦，即便大體已經過處理，但仍能看出來生前健康狀況很差。 **─柳蓮二**  
你把我的專業台詞說走了。 **─白石藏之介**  
唸完了《地藏王本願經》，功德已然回向給不二周助，不二周助應該會少受點苦。 **─幸村精市**  
我們身後有很多人在看，顯然大家都希望《地藏王本願經》的功德能多少回向給自己。 **─柳蓮二**  
手塚國光正在輕撫不二周助的面龐，那個樣子我似乎只在弦一郎對精市的大體做過一樣的事。 **─白石藏之介**  
你可以不必記得這麼清楚。 **─幸村精市**  
不，弦一郎與你的例子是很重要的，如果不二周助不幸留在中陰太久，那麼你的例子是前車之鑑，我們必須幫忙他。 **─柳蓮二**  
那就來看看不二周助的魂會發生什麼事。如果我的例子能夠幫上忙，那我很樂意協助不二周助離開中陰。 **─幸村精市**  
不愧是指揮官，依舊這麼識大體。 **─白石藏之介**  
手塚國光在聽神官說話，神官山崎先生說請手塚國光少將節哀。白川先生也加入對話，希望手塚少將可以盡早走出悲傷好應付戰事。 **─柳蓮二**  
我相信手塚國光可以做得到。作為軍人，特別是他那個官位，已然見過許多戰場上的生離死別。 **─幸村精市**  
沒有這麼簡單，手塚國光目光深沉，飽含情感，那與弦一郎看你的眼神別無二致。 **─柳蓮二**  
我不認為手塚國光與不二周助只是單純上司與下屬的關係。更可能像你與弦一郎多一些。 **─白石藏之介**  
你們的意思是說，摯愛之死？ **─幸村精市**  
摯愛之死。 **─柳蓮二**  
天崩地裂。 **─白石藏之介**

不二上校在陸軍官校就有著極佳的成績，腦袋非常好，是我所不能迄及的。他之後被手塚上將發現隨即被引介到手塚少將當幕僚，這些事情大家都不意外。─大石秀一郎   
手塚國光與不二周助一見如故，再談投緣。有不二周助加入幕僚讓手塚國光在做決策上甚少發生失誤。─《東京日日新聞》   
或許以同袍來說，他們之間的關係已然超越我們所看見的一切。比如手塚少將很關注不二上校的身體狀況。─菊丸英二   
不二周助的身體狀況差得令人心驚。─《讀賣新聞》   
興許是積勞成疾，可非常時刻我們需要不二上校的頭腦。願不二上校的身體能夠撐到戰事結束。但我想這是太癡人說夢的希望吧。─河村隆   
如果時間能重來，我多希望不要被分去日俄戰線，哪怕是為了替周助分憂解勞也好。可他只說日俄戰線他最信任我。─佐伯虎次郎   
佐伯上校的死訊從偽滿洲國傳回本島的時候，不二上校禁不起打擊，一夜之間更加病重，不到二十四小時便病故。身體狀況惡化得極快，連醫師也搶救不及。─《大阪每日新聞》   
日本軍界痛失英才。─《朝日新聞》

** （03）1945年9月2日 **

偷襲珍珠港的事情我一直覺得做錯了，儘管那並非我與國光的意思。 **─不二周助**  
珍珠港？的確萬不該偷襲美軍基地。 **─幸村精市**  
事已至此，多說無益。 **─柳蓮二**  
既然你來了，能多說一點戰事發展嗎？我們只能聽到片面之詞。 **─白石藏之介**  
亞洲戰線實際上是8月16日便結束了。只是這過程令人永生難忘，戰事發生誰都沒辦法倖免。 **─不二周助**  
我深有體會，這不能怪你。 **─幸村精市**  
再往前追究一點，7月11日德軍與盟軍領導人召開波茨坦會議，內容不僅是德國戰後處理，《波茨坦協定》裡還明訂我方必須接受無條件投降。彼時《波茨坦協定》已經在討論投降內容。 **─不二周助**  
美國參戰，其對我方的反應時間應該相當不滿。其他戰線似乎也在延續？ **─柳蓮二**  
事實上已經在收手，美國炸毀我方部分基地，也封鎖近海，致使物資輸入本島有些困難。我方本就有投降打算。軍中有兩派聲音在對峙，當然是主和派與主戰派。 **─不二周助**  
我想知道更多。 **─幸村精市**  
8月6日與8月9日，美軍分別在廣島市與長崎市投下核彈，同時蘇聯進攻我方偽滿洲國領地，並且佔領庫頁島及千島群。 **─不二周助**  
主戰派與主和派想必發生激烈的紛爭。否則《波茨坦協定》簽訂之後我方應更早有共識才對。 **─柳蓮二**  
柳先生看得真清楚。沒有錯，8月13日我方軍事參議會議及內閣成員花了一整天的時間討論如何答覆同盟國。可美國總統杜魯門以為我方想拖延答覆，不願簽下和平協議，因此加大對我軍攻擊範圍。 **─不二周助**  
那主戰派與主和派是如何取得共識？ **─白石藏之介**  
主戰派以陸軍少校畑中健二為首，吸引志同道合的同袍欲發動軍事政變。幸得芳賀豐上校並未支持，畑中少校見未能成功便舉槍自盡。時至8月14日黎明，總算解決這場風暴。 **─不二周助**  
難怪你的身體不堪負荷，如此事蹟想必對手塚少將及你應付起來都極為吃力。 **─白石藏之介**  
你若要說的話我的身體確實是在珍珠港事變後以驚人的速度每況愈下。但我總想著能撐久一點。 **─不二周助**  
手塚國光估計罵你許多次。 **─白石藏之介**  
他是我上司，我得盡力別讓他犯決策錯誤。許多事情我來扛就好。 **─不二周助**  
得你下屬如此，實是手塚國光三生有幸。 **─幸村精市**  
接著說，8月15日是我方宣布投降嗎？ **─柳蓮二**  
正是。 **─不二周助**  
所以戰事早在8月15日便結束了？ **─白石藏之介**  
8月15日，裕仁天皇發表《終戰詔書》宣布日本同意遵從同盟國提出的無條件投降要求。 **─不二周助**  
戰後收尾總要一些時間，投降之後的協議簽了嗎？ **─柳蓮二**  
若我沒記錯，協議是今天才簽。我方派了十一人為投降代表團。地點是停在本國東京灣的美國軍艦密蘇里號。 **─不二周助**  
簽下去之後一切就結束了。 **─幸村精市**  
《降伏文書》，但願我能知道裡面確切內容好給國光一些建議。 **─不二周助**  
他沒問題的，他可是少將。 **─幸村精市**  
或許吧，戰爭過後才是最重要的。我想不二先生是這個意思。 **─柳蓮二**  
沒錯，戰後才是最重要的，比如重建。 **─白石藏之介**  
戰後重建。 **─幸村精市**  
戰後重建，重建家鄉。 **─不二周助**

來讓日本官員留下深刻的印象，並且知道不要嘗試拖延接受我們的和平協議。─美國總統杜魯門   
聖世烏雲散，我心無所悔。─畑中健二   
今征伐已歷四載，雖我將兵驍勇善戰，百官有司勵精圖治，一億眾庶奉公體國，然時局每況愈下，失勢之徵已現。及今，夷軍彈石之殘虐，頻殺無辜，慘害生靈，實難逆料。如若征伐相續，則我生民不存於世，被髮左衽之期重現；如此，則朕何以保全億兆赤子、何面目復見列祖列宗乎？此朕所以敕令廷臣接受聯軍之誥者也。……故日後國朝所受之苦非常，臣民衷情之表勝往；雖時運之所趨，然朕欲忍所難忍、耐所難耐，以開太平於萬世。─日本裕仁天皇《終戰詔書》   
受降儀式在密蘇里號上僅持續23分鐘，並向全世界實況廣播。《降伏文書》首先由日本外相重光葵代表日本天皇及政府簽字，接著是日本帝國陸軍參謀長梅津美治郎將軍代表日本帝國大本營簽字。─《紐約時報》

**（04）1945年9月3日**

手塚國光又來了，他那麼出挑的外貌跟氣質我們所有魂都要認得他。 **─白石藏之介**  
摯愛葬於此，國事又繁重，已然壓得他喘不過氣。 **─柳蓮二**  
這不能怪他，想必高層也先清算一波。假設他再被升官，那絕對是為了後事而被委與重任。 **─幸村精市**  
活著的人總比死了的人更困難。 **─白石藏之介**  
我同意你。 **─柳蓮二**  
手塚國光拿著菊花放到不二周助的墓碑上，靜坐在那裡。如果他的眼裡有風景，恐怕只剩下孤寂的黑。 **─幸村精市**  
但願今日不要再下雨才好。 **─白石藏之介**  
作為日本投降代表團，才從東京灣回來便趕來這裡，他估計已推掉許多聚會。 **─柳蓮二**  
這種時候保存日本全國才是最要緊的。 **─幸村精市**  
對，要保存日本，重建才是最重要的。我們要多為活著的人著想。 **─白石藏之介**  
可以手塚國光那種狀態，心痛之餘要帶領全國，是非常不容易的事情。 **─柳蓮二**  
你在說什麼，他可是手塚國光。 **─幸村精市**  
是啊，他是手塚國光，肩負起建設全國重任的男人。 **─白石藏之介**  
我多希望能夠為他做點什麼。 **─不二周助**  
你覺得自己還做得不夠？為了國家把自己的健康全犧牲的人居然還覺得自己做不夠？ **─幸村精市**  
我的意思是以現在這樣子希望能夠為他再做點什麼，比如讓他不要再這麼難過。 **─不二周助**  
人鬼殊途，你打算怎麼做？ **─柳蓮二**  
有沒有辦法讀出他的內心？ **─不二周助**  
沒有試過。 **─白石藏之介**  
喂，你別跑太遠！ **─幸村精市**  
不二周助到手塚國光旁邊會有什麼影響嗎？看著摯愛盯著自己的墓碑，所以我們能做點什麼？ **─白石藏之介**  
如果能稍微窺探一點手塚國光的內心，或是影響他放下不二周助就能好了。 **─柳蓮二**  
你們有什麼看法嗎？ **─幸村精市**  
雖然沒有試過，但如果我們穿越手塚國光的身子呢？ **─柳蓮二**  
這方法或許值得一事，但要試也得我們來。不二周助在中陰的時間不多了，已經第四天，剛入中陰的魂魄是魑魅魍魎最喜歡的魂魄。我們可不能讓不二周助魂飛魄散。 **─幸村精市**  
我們得幫助他們。 **─柳蓮二**  
必須幫助他們，為了日本的將來，也為了我們自己。 **─白石藏之介**  
這是什麼情況，不二周助穿越了手塚國光！ **─幸村精市**

不二上校過世之後，手塚少將一決不振，瘦了好幾公斤，神色枯槁。若不是還鎮定地回答內閣的問政，我都要以為他是行屍走肉。─菊丸英二   
手塚國光被拔擢為外務大臣。朝野上下對於以手塚國光統領的外務省能夠給予國內新氣象。─《朝日新聞》   
我希望手塚少將能夠盡早振作，但我知道這非常難。唯一能讓手塚少將一展笑顏的不二上校已經過世。─大石秀一郎

** （05）1945年9月4日 **

我穿過他，我碰觸他，他彷彿有溫度！ **─不二周助**  
除此之外你還感受到了什麼？ **─柳蓮二**  
與他這麼近，伸手可及的距離，我一直在想我是不是並沒有真的死去。 **─不二周助**  
你給我來你墓碑看一下，不二周助，你已經死透了。你他媽的已經死透了。 **─幸村精市**  
人死了不能復生，我們三個從一戰到現在的經歷還沒能夠說服你嗎？ **─柳蓮二**  
我、我愛他。我無法忍受他看著我墓碑的神情。神情黯淡的手塚國光不是我認識的手塚國光。 **─不二周助**  
不然你認識的手塚國光，原先的神情該當如何？ **─幸村精市**  
智慧沉穩內斂，最重要的是那雙琥珀色的雙眼，會散發著難以讓人忽略的金色光芒。 **─不二周助**  
周助，你看一下你的左手邊。 **─白石藏之介**  
那裡有著正在覬覦你魂魄的魑魅魍魎，這個地方你不能再待。 **─幸村精市**  
我們要幫助你離開，你剩下不到三天的時間。 **─柳蓮二**  
國光怎麼辦？他還是這麼難過，無心市政，日本全國上下都在等著他回來，我無法放著他不管。 **─不二周助**  
你有沒有想過他一而再再而三地回來神社看你一面，只因為放不下你？ **─柳蓮二**  
只因他一直覺得自己沒能照顧好你？ **─白石藏之介**  
看開一點吧，周助。明天是重要的時刻，我們三個已經研究出把信念傳達給手塚國光的方法，但明天還要再試驗一次。 **─幸村精市**  
有鑑於你的魂魄狀態不太穩定，明天試驗由我操刀，請你在旁邊清楚了。 **─柳蓮二**  
你這麼聰明，一定很快就能學會。 **─白石藏之介**

外務大臣最近勤跑神社，雖然我們曉得不二上校逝世對他的打擊很大，可我很擔心首相會對他有微詞。─大石秀一郎   
明日將會有部分於二戰戰亡的同胞們安葬於神社。裕仁天皇也會出席。─《朝日新聞》

** （06）1945年9月5日 **

今天墓園特別熱鬧。周助說那位穿大禮服的是裕仁天皇。沒想到連天皇都來了。 **─白石藏之介**  
也因為來的人眾多，中陰的魂魄們也蠢蠢欲動。 **─柳蓮二**  
然而天氣也太差了，明明是早上，可看著總是要下雨的樣子。 **─白石藏之介**  
我總算見著裕仁天皇的廬山真面目。 **─幸村精市**  
所以我們要來試驗那個方法了嗎？以前對弦一郎管用，希望對手塚國光也能發揮作用。 **─白石藏之介**  
我不認為那個方法會因人而異。但不讓周助去試也是保險起見。 **─柳蓮二**  
儀式持續了一整天，手塚也有出席。時至傍晚五點儀式才宣告結束。 **─幸村精市**  
可是他還在，他站在不二周助的墓碑前沒有要離開的意思。而此刻突然下起滂沱大雨。 **─柳蓮二**  
手塚國光不能再待了，我應該要勸他離開。 **─白石藏之介**  
今日來中陰的魂魄太多，多是不穩定。我已感覺到魑魅魍魎想吞噬他們。 **─幸村精市**  
太多活人與魂魄一次到來，中陰磁場混亂起來，我們更應該要看好周助和手塚國光。 **─柳蓮二**  
得讓手塚國光離開。 **─白石藏之介**  
蓮二你準備好了嗎？ **─幸村精市**  
我會勉力一試，長官。 **─柳蓮二**  
柳蓮二來到手塚旁邊，手塚渾身已經濕透。如果此刻住進他身子，想必也是十分寒冷。 **─白石藏之介**  
柳蓮二住進去了，但願他能夠勸說他離開。 **─幸村精市**  
手塚國光緩緩站起身，朝不二周助的墓碑頂禮，終於離開。柳蓮二雖然已從手塚國光的身子出來，卻立在一旁動也不動。 **─白石藏之介**  
發生什麼事？ **─不二周助**  
柳蓮二終於過來與我們會合。 **─白石藏之介**  
他還是什麼都沒說，卻落下淚。 **─幸村精市**  
我們認識這麼久，那是我看過蓮二最哀傷的神情。 **─白石藏之介**  
能說話嗎，蓮二？ **─幸村精市**  
他放不下周助，更放不下人民。他一直以為待在這裡可以令他內心平靜，卻適得其反。 **─柳蓮二**  
還有呢？ **─白石藏之介**  
我跟他說，回去吧。不要再淋雨了，要來，明天再過來。 **─柳蓮二**  
然後他就離開了？ **─不二周助**  
對，我進入了他的身體，總算能稍微窺探他的內心。而我也終於意識到我們三個待在中陰的真正答案。 **─柳蓮二**  
什麼答案？ **─不二周助**  
我現在不能跟你說，要等到明天才可以。明天手塚國光會再來一趟。你應該記得明天是什麼日子。 **─柳蓮二**  
我必須離開中陰的最後一天。 **─不二周助**  
是的周助，是的，你必須離開。 **─幸村精市**  
這裡不是你該繼續待的地方。 **─白石藏之介**

外務大臣這次回來官邸的神情似乎緩和一點，神情也沒這麼憔悴。這讓我跟英二都放心許多。明天是個重要的日子。不二上校過世第七天，我們要去送他一程。他不該繼續待在中陰，那並非他的生存之所。─大石秀一郎   
外務大臣與不二上校的好交情眾所皆知，明日是不二上校過世滿七日，外務大臣已排定行程會再去神社一趟，並且帶著同袍一起。─《讀賣新聞》

**（07）1945年9月6日**

連日下雨，今日卻少見地放晴。 **─白石藏之介**  
應該這麼說，這是周助來中陰之後的第一個晴天。 **─柳蓮二**  
神社再度聚集許多人，我們已經很熟悉手塚國光的身影。 **─幸村精市**  
他帶領著同袍們唸著《地藏王本願經》，將功德回向給周助。 **─白石藏之介**  
魑魅魍魎在誦經聲下全部躲起來。以中陰的情況來說這很少見。我想是因為手塚國光的願力夠大。 **─幸村精市**  
肯定是的。以及我也明白周助說手塚雙眼的金色光芒是怎麼回事。你發現了嗎，他那琥珀色的雙眼，目光是金色的。 **─白石藏之介**  
周助，菩薩來接你，該是你離開中陰的時候。 **─幸村精市**  
我看到菩薩的法相，慈悲為懷，祂在等著不二周助。 **─柳蓮二**  
那你們呢？又或者我該這麼問，昨天蓮二悟透的答案到底是什麼？關於你們為什麼仍待在中陰。 **─不二周助**  
周助，菩薩有兩種。一種渡孤魂，一種助活人。你與手塚國光屬於後者，我們三個屬於前者。 **─柳蓮二**  
然後近日中陰比以往擁擠太多，我們還有得忙。初時見你如此，我們有義務要幫你。 **─幸村精市**  
那麼，所以你準備好了嗎？要與手塚國光說的話。只要努力想著它，再將你自己住進手塚國光的身體裡，便能確實傳達給他。 **─白石藏之介**  
不二周助走向菩薩之前先去找了手塚國光，然後住進他的體內。半晌，手塚國光的神情變了。琥珀色的光芒，已經不能用單純的金黃色來形容。 **─幸村精市**  
那是充滿佛性的金色光芒。 **─白石藏之介**  
不曉得周助與手塚國光講了什麼。如果能讓手塚國光露出那樣的表情，我想答案只有一個。 **─柳蓮二**  
關於愛！ **─白石藏之介**  
關於愛。 **─柳蓮二**  
不二離開了手塚國光，再度回到我們面前。 **─白石藏之介**  
作為前輩的你們，有什麼要建議我的？ **─不二周助**  
人鬼殊途，心念同歸。 **─柳蓮二**  
往前走，別回頭。 **─幸村精市**  
不二周助踏入的光芒，與手塚眼裡的光芒一模一樣。 **─白石藏之介**  
那是足夠點亮世間、慈悲為懷又溫柔的金色佛光。 **─幸村精市**

**全文完 2019.09.04**


	2. Chapter 2

**後記**

來談談本文吧，這篇有許多地方可以說的。

  
**行文**

  * 仿照一本書《林肯在中陰》的書寫方式，故此書寫方式並非我獨有。該本書於文末再介紹。
  * 報章雜誌及其他人的評價，此採虛實皆有之。其中引用畑中健二、裕仁天皇及美國總統杜魯門都是真的史實。餘皆為我虛構。



**背景**

  * 中陰：佛道之中人若過世會在陰陽兩界徘徊七天，此灰色地帶稱為中陰。同時也暗喻手塚內心狀況。不過中陰有魑魅魍魎吃新鮮魂魄是我虛構的。
  * 榊號：一戰時期日本使用的戰艦。立功彪炳，後被敵軍炸毀。
  * 招魂神社：文中沒有特別寫出來，不二與幸村他們待的公墓是神社，類似靖國神社。不過靖國神社爭議太大，此設定就當我架空處理。



**人物設定**  


  * 幸村精市：榊號指揮官，軍階不詳，生年不詳，於一戰時期戰亡，與真田弦一郎是伴侶。與柳蓮二及白石藏之介是同袍。與手塚國一是同期，如果一戰沒戰亡，官階應與手塚國一差不多。極有才華，受人敬重。
  * 柳蓮二：幸村精市的副官。軍階不詳，生年不詳，於一戰時戰亡。足智多謀，情資蒐集能力一流，深受同袍信任。
  * 白石藏之介：榊號的醫官。軍階不詳，生年不詳，於一戰時戰亡。性格單純，對人真誠體貼，在同袍之中廣受歡迎。
  * 不二周助：官拜陸軍上校，以參謀性質居多，為手塚少將獻計。學生時期成績優異、槍法極準。惟身體狀況不是太好，珍珠港事變後身體每況愈下，在聽聞同袍兼摯友戰亡的消息後傷痛難掩於同天病故。心繫全國發展及重建與手塚國光。為人溫和。在幸村等人的幫助下離開中陰。
  * 手塚國光：戰爭時期官拜陸軍少將，為軍三代，入伍乃家學淵源。本身深得手塚國一真傳。戰後時期官拜外務大臣，無法提及的後續是外務大臣再接下來的從政便是首相，此可見之全國上下放在他身上的期望極大。與不二的關係是同袍都知道的秘密。心繫全國與不二周助。



**時間軸**  
主要是第二次世界大戰戰末，日本投降簽屬合約附近的時間點。不過也有帶到第一次世界大戰。

 **情感**  
其實我藏了一點感情線，細微到微不足道。但若你能發現就太好了

  * 幸村精市：見到手塚與不二，再回想起自己與真田因而覺得應該要幫忙不二不要被困在中陰。另外他也以一戰過來人給予不二一些指點。在幫助不二的同時也令自己得到救贖。
  * 柳蓮二：遇見不二終於悟透他們三人待在中陰的真正理由是要幫助那些亡魂找到回家的方向。此與《地藏王本願經》內容無異。
  * 手塚國光：不二逝世的打擊與國政的繁重讓他非常辛苦。在發現自己放下不二的時候才是迎接新的開始，不二同理。



**其他私設**

  1. 手塚之後的官位到首相。
  2. 幸村、柳、白石三人為海軍組，也是中陰的熱心三人組。
  3. 題記寫的「往前走，別回頭。」除了說每個人都要這麼做之外，還暗喻不二在投入菩薩懷裡時不要回頭。（過奈何橋或三途之川確實都有類似說法。）
  4. 標題「七日晴」呼應不二待在中陰的時間，晴則象徵天氣與手塚及不二的心情。
  5. 信仰設定比較接近佛道，我其實也很喜歡寫神社背景的故事。
  6. 《東京日日新聞》與《大阪每日新聞》在1942年年底已經合併為《朝日新聞》，所以如果是出現這兩份報紙的名字，那代表報導是發生在1942年以前。



**關於《林肯在中陰》**  
寫法如行文段所述，透過對話及一些史料構成的故事。當然林肯的史料比較多，作者在這方面下足功課。  
中陰角色有主要三個人，一個是生前宅心仁厚的印刷廠老闆，一個是同志美少年，一個是牧師。三個人很熱心，希望幫助小林肯，也就是林肯的兒子威利盡早離開中陰。  
另外還有其他角色，透過對話可以窺見當時候的背景。  
威利，林肯之子，是在林肯打南北戰爭的時候過世的。彼時他經歷喪子之痛，又必須打南北戰爭解放黑奴，這是相當不容易的事情。透過這些人物側寫林肯的心境可說是相當有一手。  
整體而言是很優秀的一本書，而我相當喜歡。另外作者George Saunders的寫法非常新穎，讓我忍不住動筆嘗試。

 **關於《七日晴》**  
背景一直是我非常想操作的二戰。但我真心希望這篇文，如同George Saunders本人在寫《林肯在中陰》的時候說過：「是為了讓讀者對於死亡不要有先入為主的想法，無論死亡是什麼。我們並不清楚它實際的樣子，因此在一本跟死後世界有關的書中，盡可能去動搖現有信仰反而是好事。」  
總體而言我還滿喜歡這篇文，嘗試新寫法感覺又突破了自己。但願我有把握人物精髓。  
以上，謝謝大家看到這裡，愛你們。


End file.
